


Red Hot

by clarkjoekent



Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tenzo really said ill be the angle to ur debil, and Kakashi really fell for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi loses a bet and Gai gets to choose his outfit for the Halloween party Iruka is hosting. Kakashi is loathing every minute of it.Kakayama Week 2020 Day 4Prompt - Halloween AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Red Hot

"Gai this is so stupid." Kakashi took another look at the costume and rolled his eyes.

"You lost the challenge." Gai smiled at his Rival.

Usually Kakashi wins any challenge that holds a caveat for punishment so he can see Gai get flustered but, a week ago Gai got him in a bad spot and Kakashi lost. They had to race a track Neji and Sakura set up and the winner got to choose the loser's Halloween costume.

"Look, it has a mask so your face is covered. No one is going to know it's you." Gai pulled said mask out and waved it in front of Kakashi's eyes.

"Um Gai tell me who else in this village has grey hair and an ANBU tattoo?" Other than the mask, there's a cape, a red fishnet top, and extremely short shorts. Booty shorts Gai called them.

"So now my Rival goes back on his word?" Gai raised an eyebrow, taunting the Copy Nin.

Kakashi rolled his eyes again and sighed, thoroughly defeated.

"That's what I thought. Now get dressed, Rival, Iruka's party is starting and I don't want to be late." Gai turned around and left Kakashi to his red doom. Gai was lucky, he got to dress up as Bruce Lee, his hero, for the 12th year in a row.

Kakashi took one last look at his dignity and donned his incredibly skimpy costume. "Bastard."

The cape covered his body well enough to not catch the cold fall air, Gai offered to give him a sweater and then retracted the offer when he realized Kakashi would cover half the costume. The headband with the horns on it were bothersome and his attached tail was hitting everything. He might look like the devil but he felt like an idiot.

They made it to Iruka's without any incident, Kakashi was worried one of the kids would see him like this. Exposed and pissed off.

"Hello Gai, nice to see you brought Kakashi. Cute costume." Iruka opened the door and smiled at the pair on his front step. The teacher was dressed as a cat, matching Anko's mouse outfit.

"Fuck off." Kakashi stomped past the teacher and straight to the alcohol. His cape caught on the wind, exposing his shorts

"I chose the costume." Gai laughed.

"I can see that. Nice touch on the shorts." Iruka snickered and closed the front door.

Kakashi started to feel the heat from drinking half a bottle of sake. He let his cape loose and fall behind him, still covering the main problem with the costume. The shorts were a little on the tight side and Kakashi knows he has some cheek hanging out.

"Hey Kakashi."

The drunk and slightly embarrassed Copy Nin recognized the voice behind him.

"Ah Tenzo. Hello." Kakashi blinked at the man's costume and blushed. Yamato smiled and corrected Kakashi.

"Yamato."

"Mm sure." Kakashi peeled his eyes off the naked torso of the man in front of him and took another swig from the sake bottle, trying to cool his nerves. Yamato was dressed as Kakashi's opposite: an angel. Complete with fuzzy white boots and a halo. The strap from his wings cut deliciously into his pectoral muscles and Kakashi could feel a nose bleed coming on.

"Are you okay?" Yamato put his drink down and got closer.

"Uh yup, I'm doing great. Good. Awesome." Kakashi downed the rest of the bottle and blushed again. He was what Gai teases as a full body blusher. It doesn't help that his whole costume was red and small, accentuating the red that was spreading from under his skin. Another small issue with the shorts was, they didn't hide his growing erection. He pulled the cape around him again and took a step back. "I just need some air."

Kakashi hurriedly pushed past Yamato and went out the back porch door. He could hear Gai's boisterous laugh and the music still thumped in his chest. The cold air helped cool him off as he eased off his grip on the front of the long red cape.

The door slid open and the overwhelming smell of Yamato encased Kakashi's nostrils.

"I got you some water. You looked hot." Yamato passed over a glass.

Kakashi grabbed it and took a sip. "No you look hot." He grumbled into his water glass, not fully aware of what he said.

Yamato chuckled and moved closer. "I was talking about your temperature but you also look hot in the costume. Gai chose it?"

"Yeah I lost a bet." Kakashi placed the glass on the table behind him, not wanting to accidentally knock into it and break it.

"Still, it's a good look. The red matches your blush."

Kakashi felt himself heat up, his body betraying him. Yamato was so close he could feel the heat radiate off the man. He smelled like pine and roses. The Copy Nin didn't notice he was leaning into the hard muscle next to him until his face collided with his shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?" Yamato wrapped his arm around Kakashi, trying to keep him from falling over.

"You smell good." Kakashi mumbled. He let the weight of Yamato's arm ground him. He was so drunk.

"Thank you." There was humor behind those words but Kakashi was too drunk to care. "You're really drunk."

"'It's been a while since I've gotten a hold of any alcohol." Between missions and teaching his team, he's often too tired to go out with Asuma and the others.

"Maybe we should get you home." Yamato let real worry show on his face. Kakashi laughed.

"No Gai will be pissed that I only stayed for an hour." Kakashi stood up straight and moved away again. His sharingan was processing his blood alcohol and his chakra so he was already sobering up. "I promise, I'm fine. Until I pass out, I'll always be fine."

Kakashi ignored Yamato's raised eyebrow and shrugged. He took the glass of water, finished it and then started to walk back inside. It was harder than it looked because he was harder than he thought. Yamato did things to Kakashi that baffled the man.

They ended up side by side again while everyone was dancing and drinking. The wings were off and Kakashi put his cape down somewhere. Even with the AC on and the backdoor open the room was still hot.

Yamato took to fanning himself with a magazine that was on the coffee table, blowing slightly cooler air into Kakashi's face. Kakashi closed his eyes and let the air ruffle his hair.

"Don't fall asleep." Yamato's deep voice pulled Kakashi out of his dream.

"I'm not, just enjoying the air." He smiled and pointed at the magazine.

"Hmm. Maybe we should leave. Everyone is really drunk. Gai is passed out and I think Genma was going to shave his eyebrows."

Kakashi laughed and moved to find his poor friend. He enlisted the help of Yamato to take the man home. The walk was nice and cold, Kakashi was sobering up faster than Gai, who was still asleep.

They placed Gai into his bed and put a bottle of water and the trash can next to his nightstand. They locked up and walked to their apartment complex. ANBU and ex-ANBU stayed in a different complex not too far from Gai's place.

They talked about little things. On more than one occasion Kakashi shivered, he missed his cape, Yamato managed to put an arm around Kakashi to warm him up.

Kakashi followed Yamato up the steps and stopped at his door. Yamato was a few floors above him but he was still next to him.

"Did you want some coffee or something?" Kakashi isn't used to inviting people in.

"Sure."

Kakashi unlocked his door using the spare key and let his friend in first. They took their shoes off, the devil boots were thigh high and made of shiny leather so he needed help, and then they wandered into the kitchen.

Coffee was being made and they sat in silence.

"You know, I forgot how clean and spartan you are." Yamato looked around the grey kitchen and living room. There wasn't much to signify that anyone was living here. The only pop of color came from Kakashi's red shorts.

"Yeah it's better this way. I do have pictures in my room." Kakashi placed a mug in front of the brunette.

Yamato blew on the contents and took a sip. He loved watching Kakashi move around the small kitchen. He definitely showed some skin tonight and it made Yamato's heart race.

Before he knew it he was behind the man, arms snaking around Kakashi's waist and pulling him close.

"Tenzo?"

"You looked really good tonight. So good. It was hard not to grab you at Iruka's and just kiss you."

Kakashi's heart sped up and he looked back at the man holding him. He wasn't going to lie, he was thinking the same thing. He could also feel something hard pressing up against his ass.

"Really." Kakashi wiggled, Yamato loosened his grip, allowing for the older man to turn and face him. "Your muscles were nice to look at."

Yamato smiled and leaned forward, his lips gently brushed against the other's. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Yamato's neck and deepened the kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed and both men were completely out of breath.

Kakashi pulled apart first and then grabbed Yamato's hand, dragging him towards the bedroom. The wood user's face was beet red and as soon as they were in Kakashi's bedroom he took the halo and pants off.

The Copy Nin followed suit. He heard a rip, as he took off his shorts. There was no room for underwear so he was bare before Yamato. Kakashi got on to the bed first and wiggled his butt tempting Yamato to pounce.

More tongues and lubed fingers, then finally Kakashi sank down on Yamato's dick. A loud moan escaped him as Yamato grabbed his hips and helped lift him. Kakashi rolled his hips and watched Yamato's facial expressions. His pupils were blown and there was pure bliss etched on his face. Kakashi rode him, setting a slow pace before Yamato had enough and switched positions.

Yamato was able to fully see Kakashi's face as he pulled almost all the way out, the tip of his head tugging at Kakashi's rim, before he slammed back into him - hitting his prostate dead on.

The moan that broke free from Kakashi nearly made Yamato come on the spot. He wasn't used to the loud noises the man under him was making. He began to kiss and nibble at the Copy Nin's neck, leaving red marks behind.

Kakashi felt the heat pool in his lower stomach, all he needed was to touch his ignored cock. Reading Kakashi's mind Yamato slipped a hand between them and wrapped it around Kakashi. Two tugs and the man shouted, spilling all over Yamato's hand and stomach.

Yamato wasn't far behind. He filled Kakashi and collapsed, barely making it off the older man.

The harsh breathing slowed and Kakashi was able to move. He grabbed a shirt off the floor and wiped him and Yamato down. A shower was not in the cards. He was exhausted and not used to the stretch and pull from getting fucked senseless. He can feel the buzz on his neck from the bites Yamato left behind.

Yamato wrapped an arm around Kakashi's waist and pulled him to his chest. "I'm gonna stay."

Kakashi chuckled and patted the arm around him. "I wasn't going to kick you out. I'm too tired to move you." Something has been bugging him since he saw Yamato in the angel costume. He thought Yamato was going as a tree. "Hey, did you come up with that costume by yourself?"

Yamato yawned and shook his head. "No Gai suggested it."

Kakashi pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. He felt the wall of warmth settle behind him, Yamato was fast asleep. The Copy Nin yawned and closed his eyes.

He had to remember to thank Gai in the morning, for setting them up.


End file.
